


RWBY - Blue Trailer

by Pr1nce_0f_Ravens



Series: Shadows of VALE [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nce_0f_Ravens/pseuds/Pr1nce_0f_Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a larger series I intend to continue, this series focuses on the exploits of Team VALE. This work is completely separate from the main series, any major characters from RWBY will be merely referenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY - Blue Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my faithful editor Alice and my girlfriend Aysha for help with final revisions.

A man stood stood firm in the clearing, ringed by countless Grimm. Beowulves made up the larger part of the group, shuffling around, analyzing their prey. A small number of Ursa lay among them, plodding forward warily. The man glanced around taking in the scene, his hand brushing his sword hilt. He could feel the vibrations coursing through the weapon, strong enough to indicate a full charge. The man smiled, before letting out a piercing whistle. The closest Beowulves perked up at the sound, and charged. The man waited, watching, preparing. He knew when to strike after all, this wasn’t his first hunt in the Foreverfall Forest. The first Beowulf lunged for him.  
The man bag stepped, dodging the first swipe of the Beowulf’s wicked claws, his hand darting to the hilt of his sword. He dropped low as the wolf snapped at him with it’s razor lined maw. He could hear the sound of its teeth coming together right where his head had been moments before. His left hand gripping the sheath of his blade, he drew his blade. Razor sharp from hilt to tip, he swung in a diagonal arc. He felt the stored energy releasing as he cut through the Beowulf like warm butter. A white light glowed along the edge, spreading out and flowing out along the blades path, traveling beyond. Like a wave, the energy detached from the blade and moved in straight path, cutting through two charging Beowulves. It cut through to the ones behind, killing more before dissipating. The man stood up, sheathing his blade, and feeling the vibrations beginning again. He spared a glance at the dead Beowulf before him and barked a laugh, before releasing another whistle, louder than the first. This time, the entire horde attacked.  
The Beowulves reached him first and were cut down. The man drew his blade, cutting upward into a leaping wolf. As it fell, the man twisted around, cutting down and cleaving the skull of a wolf about to bite. He pulled back and stabbed at another, clambering over the corpse of its dead packmate. As he pulled the blade free he spun cutting at two behind him, only wounding the two. Completing his spin, he back stepped away from a biting wolf. Seeing an opportunity, he planted his hand on the biting fiend’s head, vaulting it to land on another. Using their backs as steps, he somersaulted over the larger mass into the smaller outskirts. He landed in the path of a hungry Ursa.  
The huge creature roared and reared up to slap at its prey. The man quickly sheathed his blade and rolled between the Ursa’s feet. The creature came down onto its forelegs with a force that shook the ground beneath the man’s feet, staggering him. He recovered as the Ursa turned and swiped at him with a paw. He drew his blade cutting off the paw at the wrist. The Ursa roared in pain and fury, but was cut short as the man’s second strike split its skull.   
The wolves charged again, directly at the man, who was beginning to feel fatigued. He sheathed his blade, flicking a switch on the sheath and retreating backward. He danced away from attacking Beowulves, narrowly escaping claws and teeth. He felt the vibrations of his blade, fast and intense. Knowing this was his chance, he leapt back and drew his blade. This time, then energy flowing from the blade was released with such force he was thrown back. Beowulves fell to pieces before the wave of energy the sword released and the man flew backward to the edge of the clearing. He landed on his feet and skidded to a halt.   
There was a good distance now between him and the Beowulves. He stood up and went to sheath his blade before a roar to his right interrupted him. An Ursa charged out of the trees, barreling toward him. The man was barely able to roll to the left as the creature charged by. The Ursa halted and turned back towards the man, who sprinted at the fiend. Reaching it he spun, slicing the monster’s midsection open. He spun again before the Ursa could recover and cut it open further. The creature fell to the ground, too wounded to fight. The man was panting, feeling the ache and strain of fatigue.   
He sheathed his blade again and flicked another switch. An audible hum could be heard from the weapon now and the vibrations made holding the sheath an effort. The man unbuckled the sheath and held it away from his hip, the blade horizontal. He crouched low to the ground and analyzed the crowd of wolves moving swiftly towards him. Under his breath he counted down slowly.  
“Four...three...two...”  
With a shout he drew his blade in an arc parallel to the ground. The wave that erupted from his glowing blade was massive, engulfing the space before him. It passed into the group of wolves and through them, cutting them all into two. It crossed the entire clearing, cutting through stray wolves and Ursas not already dead. It reached the trees at the edge of the clearing and dissipated. The clearing lay still, pieces of Grimm already starting to dissipate. The man let out a sigh, sheathed his blade and turned to leave the clearing.  
A screech from the sky caught his attention and giant feathers sprouted in the ground around him. He shook his head. A Nevermore had been drawn by the commotion. He turned and looked upward at the large Nevermore plummeting down at him. He grimaced and grabbed at his hilt. The vibrations had ceased, the humming silent. The man growled tightened his grip on the hilt. He backed up as the Nevermore approached. As the Nevermore pulled up and opened its talons to snatch him from the ground, he loosened the blade in its sheath, timing his attack perfectly. The talons came closer, sunlight gleaming off their tips. At the very last instant, the man drew his blade with lightning speed, cutting the talons from the Nevermore. The Grimm screeched and crashed into the ground, flailing in pain and confusion. The man turned and jumped onto the creature’s back, running along it. Reaching its neck, he jumped again and landed on the beast’s head, his sword blade held down. He plunged the blade into the creature’s skull, driving it into the ground. With a final shudder, the beast grew still.  
The man pulled his blade from the Nevermore’s head and hopped off the dead Grimm. Wiping his blade on his pant leg, he sheathed it and made his way slowly out the clearing, stumbling slightly, but not looking back.   
Another successful hunt.


End file.
